The Gold at the End of the Rainbow
by Bella in the Abyss
Summary: Seven years, seven colours and the gold at the end of the rainbow. Written for the Skittle Challenge. James/Lily. R&R
1. Ribbon

Title: Ribbon (green)  
>Word Count: 154<br>Prompt: none  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter<p>

Amongst the plain black robes of students and the thick grey smoke from the train, his sharp hazel eyes catch a flash of green streak past. His eyes track the movement until it stops in front of a small family. A mother, father, a girl who looks to be about his age and a little ways from her family is a sullen looking girl who glares at everyone. The green he saw was the ribbon in the younger girl's hair, a vivid emerald green ribbon. The colour attracts him like a moth to a flame and he creeps away from his own family and closer to the girl. When he is less than five feet away the girl turns around and his breath catches. The green of the ribbon is a perfect match for the girl's beautiful eyes and in that instant James Potter knows he is going to marry this girl one day.


	2. Faith

Title: Faith (blue)  
>Word Count: 66<br>Prompt: faith (from Louise Foxhall)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter<p>

It's official, Lily Evans hates James Potter. For their entire second year she alternates between glaring, shouting, sniping or studiously ignoring him. Already their fights have become the stuff of legend amongst their fellow Gryffindors and the betting pool is 50:1 odds against James ever successfully wooing his love. But James doesn't believe in the odds. He has faith enough for all those who doubt him.


	3. Robes

Title: Robes (orange)  
>Word Count: 98<br>Prompt: none  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter<p>

It's the first day back at Hogwarts and James has already pulled the first prank of the new year by turning Snape's robes Chudley Canon orange. As the entire Great Hall explodes with laughter, James sneaks a look at Lily and his laughter is immediately silenced. In a display of solidarity with her best friend, she has turned her own robes the same garish shade of orange. Head held high, Lily proudly wears her orange robes for the entire day and only when her Slytherin friend's robes change back to their regular black does she change her own.


	4. Storm

Title: Storm (indigo)  
>Word Count: 113<br>Prompt: storm (from Louise Foxhall)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter<p>

It was the worst storm she had ever seen. The air was electric, the rain relentless and the clouds the colour of an angry bruise. She was embarrassed to admit it but she was scared. When she was little her parents would allow her to sleep in their bed lying between them and she would feel completely safe. She misses more than ever the comforting presence of her mother and the silent but strong reassurance of her father. As lightening suddenly illuminates the common room and the thunder deafens her, she shrieks and grabs the hand of the person sitting next to her, not even caring that the hand belongs to James Potter.


	5. Aura

Title: Aura (red)  
>Word Count: 138<br>Prompt: none  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter<p>

Every thing about Lily Evans is red. Her hair, her face and James wouldn't be surprised to see her eyes glowing a demonic red. She is furious and James thinks she is glorious in her fury. Unfortunately all that anger is directed at him and Lily may just yet follow through on her threats for once and hex him.  
>'I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.' She turns on her heel and storms off, her brilliant red hair streaming behind her and even though she just humiliated him, even though she hates him and even though she would in all fairness hex him into oblivion if he did, it takes a monumental amount of effort not to reach out and run his fingers through her hair.<p> 


	6. Dignity

Title: Dignity (violet)  
>Word Count: 97<br>Prompt: dignity (from Louise Foxhall)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter<p>

For nearly five years James has puzzled over the mystery of why Lily Evans refuses to date him. Then came the now infamous confrontation by the lake. Like a bolt from the blue he realised that Lily was right, he was a git. It took being dressed down by the girl he loves in front of nearly a hundred students to give him the motivation to change but now it is nearing the end of their sixth year and Lily can no longer deny it to herself, she likes_ this_ James Potter. She likes him a lot.


	7. Sunflower

Title: Sunflower (yellow)  
>Word Count: 93<br>Prompt: none  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter<p>

On their first date he conjures up a large sunflower for her and presents it to her with a deep bow. She giggles, actually giggles, and tucks the flower behind her ear. Someone like Flitwick or even Lily herself could conjure up a perfect replica of a sunflower. The colour of James's sunflower is slightly off, more of a soft buttery yellow than a bright yellow and there is a slight but definite droop to it. Even with those imperfections Lily cherishes it and from that day on her favourite flowers are sunflowers.


	8. Perfection

Title: Perfection (gold)  
>Word Count: 133<br>Prompt: none  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter<p>

Lily's gold wedding band sparkles in the bright summer sunshine, a sight neither she nor James will ever tire of. Sometimes she looks down at her ring finger in shock before she smiles brightly and kisses her husband, as if even after three years she still can't believe she is now Lily _Potter. _  
>Today she and her husband are the garden of their cottage in Godrics Hollow, crouched three feet apart with arms stretched out, ready to catch their staggering son should he fall.<br>'Come on Harry, come to mummy.' Today is Harry James Potter's first birthday and while it isn't the massive celebration Lily would like, with her family, friends and a few children the same age as her son, as long as the three Potters are together, life will be perfect.


End file.
